


Gold on the Ceiling

by WaywardBlush



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardBlush/pseuds/WaywardBlush
Summary: Shin needs a break from a long meeting, thankfully Drifter's there to help.For ShinDrift Week!





	Gold on the Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Day 6: AU, but I kinda blurred the line with Day 7 because this is very self-indulgent. This is an AU I've had for a while and made a lot for but never wrote anything in. Enjoy!!
> 
> The oc appearance is brief!

The meeting between the biggest, most influential gangs in the City had found itself at a standstill. The treaty put forward, the one the Vanguard helped make, was read thoroughly by each gang’s head. And each head had rejected some part of it. 

It was supposed to be simple. Done in a couple of hours, Shin was told, what utter bullshit. They had been here for so long he had stopped counting the seconds. He had slowly started sinking down in his chair in hour three, by hour four he started wondering how many he could take down before anyone else even drew their gun. 

After running through too many scenarios he started wondering how easy he could slip out and just leave. This was made difficult as he was one of the “major” players in this treaty. Having many names and many identities seemed like good ideas at the time of creation. Now, Shin was regretting it. 

Only a couple of people knew about Orsa, about Vale, about the Renegade. So today he was here as Shin, just Shin Malphur. The poor boy who was one hell of a draw. It didn’t help him any though. As Orsa or Vale, he could have contributed more, as the Renegade he could have walked out already. 

By hour six, Shin was so bored he was seriously considering stealing one of the guards gun and drawing it. Start a mini-war or a riot or something. Anything would have been better than pompous bastards talking over each other.

A half an hour later someone, thankfully had the bright idea to order more food. Communications were not better with filled stomachs and full glasses. Then again, when did alcohol ever help fix a delicate situation and not just escalate tensions?

Talks continue and discussions were put forth to maybe continue talks another time. Sometime soon. Shin listened as several people refused. Either they all do this now, or they don’t do it at all. The thought that he might actually die in this room passes through his head at this point. Whether it be from boredom or some other form of slow death he wasn’t sure.

As time goes on words are yelled louder and curses are thrown about more and Shin can’t help but roll his eyes at everybody. He drags his eyes across the room looking, watching everyone. Unsurprisingly, no one is paying much attention to him. Well, mostly no one. Curiously one person is looking directly at him.

His dark eyes meet blue ones on the other side of the room and his gaze drops to the perfectly shaped lips smirking at him. Shin narrows his eyes and Drifter subtly motions with a flick of his hand to the door. People were allowed to leave, for bathroom breaks, for good if they wanted. Though if someone were to leave so would their voice. So Shin wonders, with a tilt of his head he looks back to the other man but Drifter’s attention is back to the conversation at hand.

Thinking, Shin once again looks around the room, no one has noticed their silent conversation. Shin lets a minute and a half pass before leaning over to the woman sitting next to him. Arrakis, the current head of the Roses, and tells her he’s stepping out for a bit but promises he’ll be back. She gives him a questioning look but then nods, trusting his word. Standing up as quietly and inconspicuously as possible Shin quickly slips out of the room.

The hallway outside is cooler, the air less full of tension. Shin takes a moment to himself to take a breath and then starts moving. Where to he wasn’t quite sure, he knew the bathrooms were around the corner but he bypasses them, not wanting company for whenever or if ever Drifter follows him out.

Shin walks at a leisurely pace pass many doors that all look the same. Not taking note if any of them had signs indicating what was inside. When he’s grabbed from behind and pulled into one of them he doesn’t know which one it actually is. That was a mistake on his part. He makes a note and tells himself it won't happen again.

When he’s pushed up against the now closed door and held in place by a forearm across his throat, a hand on his hip and lips moving against his own the fight instinct in him dissipates.

“Hey hotshot,” it’s said against his lips, a hairs breath away. Drifter pulls back so Shin can see his face in the dim light of the room they were in. The arm at his throat lessens and moves. Drifter moves his hand so the pad of his thumb rests against Shin’s bottom lip. Shin thinks briefly of taking it into his mouth and biting it but decides not to and lets Drifter move his thumb down. Down his chin to his throat past his Adam’s apple to finally find rest in the hollow of his throat. Drifter rubs small circles there as he speaks, “You looked bored. And I thought I’d be the big damn hero for once and come save you.”

Shin hums in reply and finally moves his arms up to drape over Drifter’s shoulders. One reaches up to play with the knot of Drifters bandana while the other hangs down his back. 

“Could’ve saved me earlier you know.”

“Nah,” Drifter moves in and kisses a line up Shin’s jawline. Shin can feel his skin getting hotter with Drifter’s proximity and the soft way he’s being touched and treated. “Liked watching you squirm.”

“I hate you.”

“That’s not what your pants are sayin’,” to emphasise his point Drifter puts a knee between Shin’s legs and Shin can’t help the moan that escapes. Shin watches the glint in Drifter’s eye and as his mouth opens Shin pulls him in for a hot kiss just to preemptively shut him up. 

It does the trick as Drifter stays where he is, with his tongue in Shin’s mouth and leg perfectly positioned for Shin to grind on. They stay like that for a little while, with Shin slowly moving his hips, working himself up, muffling his own noises with Drifter’s mouth. The other man doesn’t seem to mind much, being used for Shin’s own gain.

It’s not long after when Shin pulls at the back of Drifter to separate them. He refuses to admit he whimpers at the loss of Drifter’s thigh in between his legs. But Drifter doesn’t stop or slow, instead he immediately goes for Shin’s neck planting kisses wherever he can. Shin tugs at Drifter’s hair when he feels the graze of teeth.

“No hickeys.” 

He feels an affirmative hum against the skin of his neck while deft hands start undoing the buttons of his shirt. Shin is given a blissful moment from Drifter’s mouth as he pulls back to finish the job and once done he takes a step back. Shin watches blue eyes blown black travel down his body. It’s not the first time Drifter has taken him in like this like he wants to devour Shin. It won’t be the last either.

Drifter moves back into Shin’s space, fingers hooking in belt loops to pull Shin against him. He mutters an _almost_ to Shin’s racing pulse point and then hands start working at his belt. Drifter’s mouth is still on his neck and Shin feels too hot but it’s not enough. He needs more.

Drifter makes quick work of his pants, and then he’s palming Shin through his boxers and Shin can feel a wet spot on them. Knowing he can’t handle much more of this, he pulls on Drifter’s hair to get him to look at him. 

“Fuck me already,” it comes out a bit more desperate than Shin would have liked. 

“That’s no way to talk to your saviour.”

“ _Drifter,_ ” Shin says it through clenched teeth to stop it sounding like a whine. Like he wants it, needs it. Needs Drifter.

He knows he fails when Drifter smirks at him and says, “Alright, alright.”

Wasting no more time Drifter pushes Shin’s underwear down enough to free him. Drifter wraps his hand around the base of Shin’s cock and for a joyous second, Shin thought he was going to get what he wanted. But then Drifter doesn’t move, just holds Shin in a grip that could promise pleasure and release but doesn’t. 

Shin glares at Drifter, the nastiest death glare he can muster given the situation. Drifter in turn only smirks back at him. 

“Gotta be quiet now,” in the dim room Shin can just make out the enjoyment in his eyes. “Otherwise someone might hear.” With that Drifter sinks to his knees.

Right away Drifter drags his tongue up Shin’s slit, collecting the beads of precum already there. Shin’s breath hitches and he watches as Drifter takes whatever his hand is not holding into his mouth. The wet heat of Drifter’s mouth and the ministrations of his tongue could have been enough for Shin. But the man with a dick in his mouth was a bastard and tightens his grip, denying Shin.

Annoyed at the teases and games Shin grips the top of Drifter's head and pushes him forward. Surprisingly the other man moves, taking more of Shin in his mouth. The hand at his base falls away and Shin feels both of Drifter’s hands move behind him to grab hold of his ass. In another moment he might have said something but Drifter’s nose presses against him and he can feel the back of Drifter’s throat with the head of his dick and it takes everything in him to just breathe.

Drifter doesn’t wait though, with Shin fully in his mouth he hums around him, to Shin it might have sounded like a question. Instead, it sends vibrations up his body, hazing his vision, and forcing a silent moan out of him. Shin tightens his hold in Drifter’s hair as permission to move anyway, and as Drifter moves Shin throws his head back. 

Drifter moves at a decent pace, _enough_ for Shin. Any faster and they wouldn’t enjoy it as much. Any slower and Shin might just shoot him. But for this moment in time, it was just right. 

When Drifter swallows around him Shin hisses a _fuck_ towards the ceiling. Stars dance across his vision and he thinks it might just do him in but it doesn’t, not yet. When it gets so much that he wants to moan and curse he bites down on his bottom lip to stop the sounds wanting to escape. When the heat starts rising he knows he’s close. He tugs at Drifter to warm him and when there’s an affirmative hum around it’s enough to tip him over the edge. 

Drifter helps him through it and swallows all he ejaculates. And when Drifter stands up licking his lips Shin sees that there’s no more blue in his eyes. Drifter pulls him in for a kiss and Shin can taste himself but _Drifter_ is still there. Shin thinks the kiss is supposed to be a distraction as he feels Drifter tuck him back into his pants and does the zip up for him. His belt is still undone as is his shirt but he doesn’t care as much anymore. He is sated and satisfied.

When Drifter starts to pull away from the kiss Shin drags his teeth on Drifter’s lip but lets him go. Not before placing an almost feather-like kiss to the side of his mouth, as thanks or because he wanted to, Shin’s not quite sure in his euphoric state. Drifter drags his hands away from where they were holding on to Shin only to go back to him to redo the buttons on his shirt. 

Once done Drifter brings a hand up to cup the side of Shin's face and rubs a thumb across Shin’s cheekbone. It is such a delicate touch Shin blinks at the man before him. At that moment he realises they’re both soft on each other. It only lasts a moment though and then Drifter drops his hand and shoves it into his jeans pocket. The glint in Drifter’s eye is back along with his smirk.

“Don’t take too long to catch your breath hotshot,” he reaches around Shin to open the door. “Wouldn’t want people thinkin’ you’ve skipped outta the meeting,” and with a small salute, Drifter leaves Shin alone.

Shin takes a minute to himself to run through what just happened in his head and then fixing his belt, he too slips out the door. The air in the hallway is too cold on his hot skin but at the same time its a relief. He takes a deep breath and starts retracing his steps back to the meeting room.

On the way, he passes the bathroom and decides to take a moment to check himself out. Facing himself in a mirror is not something he does often, too many names for one face. Staring at himself with dishevelled hair and too pink cheeks Shin looks like he just got fucked but he looks like Shin Malphur. He takes another moment fixing then messing up his hair and throwing cold water on his face. It helps somewhat. 

When he makes it back to the meeting room no one acknowledges his entering, they are all too busy bickering still. As he sits back down in his seat Arrakis looks to him with a nod and a knowing smile and then her attention is back to the task at hand. He looks around the room once and catches Drifter looking at him. The other man winks at him then looks away and brings up a point about his bar.

Shin sinks back in his chair, no longer wishing death upon the whole room. It takes another two hours for everyone to agree on the changes to the treaty. As everyone goes their separate ways Shin thinks he might go get a drink.


End file.
